iHelp
by Mrs. Horan
Summary: What happens when Sam what happens when her Principle tells her about her many detentions. Will Sam relize the love between her and Freddie. What happens when Spencer runs over Freddie, Finds out a superising secret about Sam's past. Seddie.
1. The detention

At school Carly was by her locker then Sam walks up to them

"Hey Carly" said Sam

Carly was wearing a baby blue shirt that said "hey what's up" blue jeans, blue and white sneakers and her hair is up in a pony tail. Sam was wearing a Purple shirt with a partly unzipped white sweatshirt that said "don't cross me" blue jeans white shoes her hair was in half pony tail.

"Hey Sam" Carly said with a smile on her face "Why does that outfit look like one of my outfits…….."

"Because it is one of yours" Sam said with a guilty smile

"Hey Sam" Carly said with an angry tone.

Than Freddie walks up. Freddie wore tan pants red striped shirt and brown shoes

"Hey Carly and Sam" Freddie said

"Hey Freddie" Carly said with a smile.

"Yo Dork" Sam said with a smirk

"Why must you insult me" Freddie asked

Just then she saw Gibby and grabbed him by his underwear.

"Because it's fun" Sam said giving Gibby a wedge

She finally let go of Gibby's underwear. Gibbly ran away from her. Carly looked at the clock and saw it was 1 minute until class.

"Hey we better get to Mrs. Briggs class before we get detention" Carly and Freddy looked at Sam.

"What" Sam asked

"Sam can you come here" A voice said behind them. It was Ted Franklin there principal.

"Ugh what did I do this time" Sam said with a slight tilt of her head.

"And before school to, ding, ding, ding, we have a record" Freddie said

"Do you want a bloody nose" Sam asked

"No ma'ma" Freddie said with fear.

"Ma'ma I like it" Sam whispering to herself while walking toward Ted.

**-NEW SCENE-**

"So Sam" Principal Franklin said

"Ted" Sam said with a smile because she knew he hates when she calls him that.

"Sam" He said Irritated

"Sorry" She said sarcastically

"Ok I was looking at all of your detentions this year and I saw you had 13 detentions"

"Yeah so" Sam said

"Did you read the student hand book section B part C Detention" He said with a smile.

"No" Sam said with a bored look

"Of course not, any one with 15 detentions gets suspended" he said slowly

"Nooooo" Sam screamed

"1 detention for screaming" Ted said with a smile.

"Principal Franklin you can't do this" Sam said with a scared voice.

"Ah now you call me Principal Franklin. Now you can go Sam. Oh and Sam yes I can" He said

A/N: Sorry it is a little short. What are Freddie and Carly going to think about this. Sam suspended sure she gets in a lot of trouble but do you think that she deserves this. The next chapter will be up soon. Thank you for reading. Please review.


	2. Sam tells

At Carly's house Freddie and Carly were waiting for Sam to get back

At Carly's house Freddie and Carly were waiting for Sam to get there for I Carly.

"Do you know were Sam is she was to be here hour ago the show starts is ten minutes" Carly said to Freddie.

"I don't know " Freddie said with a shrug of his shoulders

Just then a text From Sam said

"Can't do the show. Carly I need to talk to you" The text said.

" I will go talk to her you get every thing ready and tell the viewer that I will be a little late. Okay" Carly said with a worried look

"Okay" Freddie said as he ran up the stairs.

"Good" Carly said as she ran out the door.

**-NEW SCENE-**

At Sam's house

"So Sam your principal called me and told me one more detention and you get suspended" Shirley Puckett said in an angry tone

"I know but I promise I will get better grades and pay attention" Sam said with a little worried tone

"You better, and to make sure you do I want you friend Freddie to teach you. Hey don't you have a crush on him or something" She said

"Ha me, have a crush on freddork yea right" Sam said with the 'my dissension is I hate him look in her eye.'

"Okay but I want at least a C in ever class by your next report card" Shirley said

Sam looked out the window and there was Carly waving.

"Okay. Oh look it's Carly I asked her to come over. Is that okay" Sam asked

"Yea" Shirley said in a happy tone.

Knock, Knock. Sam rushed to the door and answered it.

"So what's the problem" Carly asked.

"Lets go into my room" Sam said looking around the corner to make sure her mom wasn't there.

"Okay" Carly said

Now they are in Sam's room.

"Okay here is the thing……. Wait where is Freddork he needs to hear this" Sam said

"He is stalling the viewers" Carly said

"Let's go do the show" Sam said with an omg look in her eyes.

"Okay"

**-NEW SCENE-**

The door to the Shay's apartment slams open and closed.

"Freddie we are coming" Sam screamed up the stairs.

"Hey no screaming" Carly's older brother Spencer said

"Oh hey the girls are coming" Freddie said pressing the yay button. Suddenly the studio door opens and Carly and Sam start screaming.

"Hey ICarly viewers sorry for the delay" Carly said

30 minutes later.

"And that I guess that ends icarly for the week, see you next week on" Sam said waiting for Carly to join in

"ICarly" They said together.

"And were clear" Freddie said typing on the computer.

"Great show guys" Sam said

"Now spill it why did you need to talk to both of us" Carly said with a little anger and a little silliness.

"Both of us I thought she just wanted to speck to you" Freddie said

"Yea well about that when she got there that is when I remembered that this is our problem" She said pointing to herself and Freddie

"What are you talking about our problem" Freddie asked

"I am talking about 1 more detention and I get suspended" Sam said

"So how is that my problem" Freddie asked

"How is that your problem my mom told me that you have to teach me" Sam said

"What" Freddie said with happiness in eyes

Freddie thought for a moment

"Sure whatever" Freddie said with I vary small blush.

A/N: Now that Freddie has to teach Sam what do you think that Carly will do. Do you think she will feel left out. The more reviews the better I write the story


	3. The A

At school, 1st period

At school, 1st period.

Ding, ding, ding. The bell rang, and Mrs. Briggs walks in.

"Sam wake up now" Mrs. Briggs said not looking at Sam because that is the way she usually is when Mrs. Briggs walks in.

"I am a wake" Sam said

"What wow um…….okay good morning Miss Puckiet" Mrs. Briggs said with confusion

"Good morning Mrs. Briggs" Sam said

Sam paid attention in every class then after class she went to Freddie's house for him to tuder her. Sam walked in without knocking. Like she did the past week

At Freddie's apartment

"Hey Freddie, Mrs. Benson" Sam said with a smile.

"Why are you so happy" Freddie asked.

"Well if you must know, because of you I took a test in math and got an **A**" Sam said with a smile and gave Freddie a hug.

"Wow that is awesome" Freddie said really taking in that hug. But what Freddie didn't know is Sam was slowly loving him more and more.

"Thanks for letting me come even though how many times I made fun of Freddie" Sam said

Then before she left she gave Mrs. Benson a hug.

"See you tomorrow Freddie. Don't forget Icarly tomorrow" She said and gave him another hug. Then she left and went across the hall to Carly's house.

"What until my mom hears about this A. I can't what until I get home.


	4. The box

Sam walked in to Carly's house singing headphones on by Miranda Cosgrove with her headphones on

Sam walked in to Carly's house singing headphones on by Miranda Cosgrove with her headphones on.

"Hey Carly let's go celebrate an A from me" Sam said with a smile.

"Wow Sam you got an A Freddie should Tudor you more often" Carly said.

'Okay so are we going to go or what" Sam said

"Sure hang on" Carly said running in to the bathroom.

"I will tell Freddie" Sam said halfway to the door. When she heard a freeze coming from the bathroom.

"Why do you want to include him all of a sudden, and what happen to Freddork, Fredwerd, or my personnel favorite Dork. So original" Carly said with a laugh

"Okay the more I go hang with him the more I like him. That reminds me we are going shopping." Sam said

Meanwhile

Across the hall

There was a knock at the door And Mrs. Benson answer it.

"Hi a package for a Mrs. Suzie Benson" The delivery guy said.

"Oh that's me" Mrs. Benson said. Then she singed for it.

"Freddie" Mrs. Benson called up the stairs.

"Yes mom" Freddie called back while coming down the stairs.

"Look what your father sent" Mrs. Benson said handing it to Freddie

"That box doesn't happen to have my father in there because I am tired of him being in Iraq" Freddie said with anger.

"Sorry….. Hey look it is a note" Mrs. Benson said while getting ready to read it

Dear Suzie and Freddie,

I am sorry to inform you but I will be in Iraq for a year and a half. A buddy of mine gave this to me to give to you and I really don't care what you do with it if you don't want it give it to Freddie to give to someone. As long as I know about it I don't care. There is also 5,000 dollars in there for Freddie to spend on his friends. I love you so vary much. See you in a year and a half

Love Drake Benson

"Wow I am taking Sam and Carly to the purple lobster. Then I will give this to Sam.

"Okay" Mrs. Benson said.

Meanwhile

At Carly's house Carly and Sam were trying on the dresses they bought. Sam bought a beautiful dress that was a sparkly silver with heals to match. Carly bought a baby blue sparkly dress with blue shoes

"Okay I am going to get Freddie" Sam said she opened the door and what do you know Freddie was right there.

"Hey girls, Sam looking good" Freddie said with a point of his finger.

"Thanks Freddie. Hey Carly and I are going to get a celebration smoothie you want to come" Sam said.

"How about we go to get a celebration dinner. I got reservations for three at the purple lobster" Freddie said. Sam's jaw dropped Carly saw it and came over

"What happened why is your jaw dropped" Carly asked.

"Because Freddie is taking us to the purple lobster" Sam said. Carly's jaw dropped also. Sam gave Freddie another hug. _Wow this is my day _Freddie thought.

"What's in the box" Sam asked

"You will see" Freddie said

**-NEW SCENE-**

At the purple lobster

"Wow I have never been here before. Thanks Freddie" Sam said

"You welcome" Freddie said feeling good

"I was here once when I was like five" Carly said

"I used to come here with my dad all the time. He is actually the one who gave me the money he gave me 5,000 dollars to spend on you guys" Freddie said.

"How many three" The waiter asked

"Yes" Freddie said

"Speaking of my father" Freddie said as they were sitting down "Wait look at the view"

"Oh my god" Carly said

"Speaking of your father what" Sam asked

"He gave me this" he opened the box and there sitting was a beautiful tiara it was silver it matched Sam's dress. It also had twelve one carrot diamonds.

"OMG" Sam screamed

"Wow that is amazing Freddie" Carly screeched

"It's for you Sam" Freddie said pointing the box at Sam


	5. The boyfriend

"What me" Sam asked

"What me" Sam asked.

"Yea I have loved you for a long time" Freddie said.

"Wow really" Sam asked.

"Yea so will you go out with me" Freddie asked.

"Yes" Sam said though. Then the song 'A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson'. Then she put the tiara on. It was a perfect fit.

"I love you Freddie" Sam said looking in his eyes.

"I love you too Sam" Freddie said looking deep in her eyes. Then they kissed and sat back down together.

"So you guys what are we going tomorrow for iCarly" Carly asked

"I think I know what about having it in Mexico and show them the Cruise ship" Freddie said

"Come on Freddie not even you have money for that" Carly said.

"Oh and that is were you are wrong" Freddie pointing at Carly.

"What do you mean" Sam said with interest.

"I mean I get on for free" Freddie said.

"Wow how do you sneak on" Sam asked.

"No my mom works on there as the nurse that is why she is a nut case"

"Wow I thought she was like that when she was born" Sam said.

No anyway she is going next week she said I can go in the presidential suite" He said

"Wow can we go" Carly asked.

"Of course and bring Spencer to" Freddie said.

"I have got to call my mother" Sam said. She left to call her mom. "Hi mom. I have three things to say. Number one Freddie is my boy friend. Number two is I am at the purple lobster. Number three is I am going to Mexico on a Cruse love you bye" Sam said without letting her mom speak.

"Oh no I need Spence for a favor." Shirley said


	6. The move

Freddie walked Sam home they kissed bye.

"Hey Mom" Sam said hugging

"Hey honey" Mrs. Puckutt said.

"Night Mom" Sam said.

"Night honey" Her mom said.

-NEW SCENE-

"Hi mom" Freddie said going to his room. He opened the door and all of his stuff was packed. "MOM. WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE"

"Honey we are moving" She said

"Why because of your father" She said

"What happened? Do I have to break up with Sam" He asked

"He was shot I have to go help him and yes" Mrs. Benson said

"She is going to be crushed" He said

"I talked to the people on the ship they can still go. And when you are 18 you can move back" she said

"What 18 I thought we were just going to dad" Freddie said confused.

"Well we were until the asked me to be a permanent nurse. Sorry honey" Mrs. Benson said tears

"I don't how I am going to tell Sam" Freddie said with a tear rolling down his cheek. "I know Carly will give me advice" Freddie said as he opened the door.

"Hey baby" He looked over and saw Sam there.

"I need to tell Carly something" He said.

"Um…… Okay bye I guess" Then he closed the door behind him. Then she put her ear up to the door to listen.

"Carly I am freackin' out. I need advice" Freddie said almost screaming.

"Okay calm down Freddie. What happened" Carly said in a calm voice.

"So here is the thing, my mom and I are moving and I won't come back until I'm 18 and I don't know how to tell Sam, and my mom said I have to break" Freddie said. Then Sam came in

"You just did" Sam said closing the door with tears. Freddie hugged her. "Freddie you can tell me anything"

"I'm sorry I just don't want to leave. But until I am 18 it's not my choice" Freddie said. "That will be n 5 years, but the good thing is you still get to go on the cruse" Freddie said with tears.

"When are you going" Sam said.

"Tomorrow" He said.

"Bye Freddie. Until you get back I will be a nerves breakdown" Sam said

"I love you. I promise that when I get back. We will be together" He said

"I love you too" Sam said not able to hold l her tears back they started pouring out. She ran to the schools auditorium. She played the piano Goodbye by Miley Cyrus. She didn't know is that Freddie and Carly fallowed.

I can honestly say  
You've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind  
I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget is goodbye  
I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears sang along  
I picked up the phone  
And then put it down  
Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind  
I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ring-tone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
I'm surprised to hear you say  
You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me with no music playing  
You remember the simple things  
We talked til he cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Was saying goodbye  
Saying goodbye  
Oh, goodbye

She had the most beautiful voice they have ever heard. So they had no choice but to clap. She jumped then looked and saw them.

"Wow why did you not sing for us. You have an amazing voice" Freddie said.

"Thanks I only sing to get out my feelings .Sang 'Be hind these hazel eyes' when I broke up with Jonah" Sam said coming out from behind the piano. "Bye Freddie" She said and kissed him on the cheek.

They left together Sam stated at Carly's so she can say goodbye.


	7. Freddie's back

The next day at school Sam and Carly where at there lockers and Sam was crying……AGAIN

The next day at school Sam and Carly where at there lockers and Sam was crying……AGAIN. Reuben went up to the crying Sam.

"Hi Sam" Reuben Said.

"Hey Reuben…"Sam said crying.

"Did you just talk words" Carly Asked.

"Ya" he said.

"Reuben, I need to talk to you…" Sam said taking him by the hand.

Then Sam took him near the science wing

"You are holding my hand" Reuben said with his dream eyes.

"I need a shoulder to cry on" Sam said sitting him on a bench.

"I am always open to you" Reuben said with his arms open.

"Thanks Reuben" They missed two periods for her to talk and cry. "Thanks, you really know how to make me feel better" Sam said

"Well you know how I do" Then she rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"You kissed me" he said with is hand on the cheek she kissed and a smile on his face. Then he tried to kiss her on the lips and she smacked him.

"Yes it was a kiss, but just 'thank you' kiss don't get used to it" Sam said with a wave of her hand.

"Okay" Reuben said. Just than Carly walked by Sam grabbed her by the hand.

"Ouch, Sam" Carly said being pulled off the side

"I am not going on the cruise without Freddie" Sam said.

"Then why don't you take Reuben. I saw you kiss him" Carly said with a smirk.

"Like I told Reuben it was a 'thank you' kiss." Sam said

"Right" Carly with a little chuckle.

-NEW SCENE-

"Honey" Mrs. Puckett called up the stairs.

"Yea mom" Sam called running down the stairs.

"Pack up stuff we are moving" Mrs. Puckett

"What. Where" Sam said with confusion

"Well I won the lottery so you are moving in with Spencer and I am moving to Vegas with Mr. Verges down the street" She said.

"Good I don't want to go. Don't get me wrong I love you but I also love Freddie and when he comes back I don't want to be gone" Sam said hugging her mom. "I love you mom" She packed all of her stuff and went to Carly's and knocked on the door.

-NEW SCENE-

"Hey Sam why are you here and with literally all your stuff" Carly said looking at all her stuff.

"Oh Carly did I tell you. Say hi to your new sister" Spencer shaving

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Carly screamed.

With ups and down, a new friendship, an old friendship, scars, tears, detention and suspension. Just then someone walked through the doors to the school

"I'm back" Freddie said turning to see Sam kissing Reuben on the cheek.

"SAM" Freddie said walking over to her.

"FREDDIE YOU BACK" She said hugging him

"I saw you kiss Reuben on the cheek" Freddie said.

"No you don't get it is a thank you kiss I have been doing it sence you left because he is the only one who would let me cry on his shoulder and won't tell me to shut up when I cry" Sam said "I love you and only you, and because you weren't there I didn't go to Mexico on the cruise"

"I love you to" Freddie said. "Peace broke out so I'm back three years early"

"I have a Surprise for you. Are you in the same apartment" Sam asked.

"Ya" Freddie said confused.

"Well say hi to your new neighbor" Sam said.

"WOW" Freddie said with a smile from ear to ear.

"I love you" Sam Said.

"I love you to" He said.


	8. Rueben

The next day at school Freddie was talking to Sam and holding her hand

The next day at school Freddie was talking to Sam and holding her hand.

"Honey" A voice said behind Freddie. Freddie turned around and there was Shannon.

"Shannon go away" Freddie said turning back to Sam

"Freddie is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend" Mrs. Benson said behind her.

"Mom she is not my girlfriend" Freddie's said with Mrs. Benson hand on his back.

"No Sam is my girlfriend" Freddie said turning back.

"Then why was I at the movies with you yesterday we couldn't keep our hands off each other" Shannon said

"You said that you were at a ballet class with your mom" Sam said. "That's it no more lies, no more friendship I knew this was a bad idea dating you." Then she ran off looking for Rueben

"Mom why did you do that" Freddie said.

"Because I don't want you with that aggressive girl" Mrs. Benson said.

"Mom I love her and right now I hate you" Freddie said when he ran off.

-NEW SCENE-

Sam is talking to Rueben

"Thanks for listening to me again" Sam said

"Your welcome" Rueben said letting go of the hug.

"Hey will you go out with me" Sam asked

"Yes" Reuben said with excitement

Then right there Freddie was looking for her. Then he looked over and saw what made him feel like he was dead. Sam was making out with you know who Reuben.

"Sam" Freddie mouthed. He was on the verge of crying but he wouldn't let it happen.

-NEW SCENE-

At Carly's house. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Carly will you please kill me" Freddie said with a knife in his hand

"No I will no kill you" Carly said taking the knife from his hand.

"Did I hear you right Freddie you asked Carly to kill you" Mrs. Benson said coming out of the room.

"Go away Suzie I hate you I never want to see you again. This is all your fault Sam broke up with me and when I was walking down the hall I found her making out with Reuben. I don't want you to be my mom anymore" Freddie screamed so loud it woke Spencer from his nap.

"What is going on you just woke me" Spencer said stretching

"Well Suzie was just leaving" Freddie said

"Suzie what happened to mom"

"She isn't my mom. Well at lest until does something to make Sam my girlfriend again" When he said that he shut the door on Mrs. Benson.

"What happened she pretended that I was cheating on Sam so that Sam would brake up with me because she is to aggressive" Freddie said

"Well Freddie sence you have become her boyfriend she was a lot nicer" Spencer said "Sam come down here"

"Yea Spence. What is he doing here"

"Sam I love you my mom doesn't think we should be together because you were aggressive"

"Well Freddie I would take you back but I can't" Sam said walking back up stairs.

"Wait why not" Freddie said.

"REUBEN" Sam screamed.

"Yea" Reuben said coming down the stairs.

"I don't want to be a cheater" Sam said taking him back up stairs.

"Sam you know no Boys up there" Spencer said

"Don't worries we are just listing to my MP3" Sam said holding up her MP3.

"I don't care if you are having a party no boys" Spencer said

"Okay I want ham anyways" Sam said going toward the kitchen with Reuben following her listing to her MP3 with her. Freddie was going to cry.

"I hate my mom" Freddie screamed. "That's it I am out of here" Freddie said running so fast that the door that opened he ran through it.

"I will follow him" Spencer said as he ran out the door

"Sam why did you do that" Carly said.

"Well I don't want to cheat. I know that Rueben is a great boyfriend because he loves me and his parents don't care" Sam said.

MEANWHILE

Freddie was still running that he fell in the middle of the rode and Spencer who was looking for him and ran over him.

A\N What is going to happen to Freddie if you have ideas go a head and mail me if you want.


	9. The hospital

"Carly Sam and Reuben if you want I ran over Freddie right now he is in the hospital at midnight please call me back now" Spencer said in to the machine

"Carly Sam and Reuben if you want I ran over Freddie right now he is in the hospital at midnight please call me back now" Spencer said in to the machine.

"SAM" Carly said at 6:00 o'clock.

"What, it too early" Sam said rubbing her eyes.

"Listen" Carly said turning on the machine.

"OMG" Sam said. She was dialing the phone. "Reuben get over here now I need you to drive us to the hospital" Sam said putting the phone down. Five minutes later.

"Who is in the hospital" Reuben said with no shirt in he had a six pack.

"Reuben why don't you have a shirt on" Sam asked calmly.

"Hey you are lucky I got pants on" Reuben said.

"Okay gross but nice six pack" Sam said

"Thanks" Reuben said.

"Mrs. Benson come on we need to go to the hospital" Sam said knocking on the door.

"Why" Mrs. Benson asked. "And why is he not wearing a shirt. Nice six pack" Mrs. Benson said pointing to him.

"Thanks. Come on Freddie has been in an accident" Reuben said bringing every one to the car. In the car.

"Reuben I am going to have to break up for now but until Freddie gets out" Sam said

"Sam this is my fault" Mrs. Benson said

"No it isn't it is my fault I" Sam started but Mrs. Benson interrupted.

"No if I hadn't faked the cheating than you wouldn't have broken up with him and we wouldn't be in this mess"

"So he really wasn't cheating" Sam asked.

"No" Mrs. Benson said with a worried look.

"Reuben stop the car" Sam said then she opened the door and kicked her out. "Go before she gets back in"

-NEW SCENE

"There he is he hasn't woken up yet" Spencer said three hours later.

"Why does my head hurt" Freddie asked.

"Hey you're up" Freddie looked around in a panic. Then he saw Sam.

"Hey Sam whoa why is Reuben shirtless nice six pack"

"Hey why does everybody ask and thanks" Reuben asked.

"I called him and told him when Spencer called and told us that when you ran and he followed the hit you in his car" Sam said.

"Freddie I am sorry" Spencer said.

"It's alright I know you did it on accident. I shouldn't have fallen where I was" Freddie said. Then Sam kissed him.

"Sam I thought you were dating Reuben" Freddie said.

"That was before Mrs. Benson told what she did" Sam said. "I love you Freddie"

"I love you too Sam" Freddie said they kissed again.


	10. Hi Harper

"What happened, who's hurt Carly" A voice said running in to the hospital that Freddie was in

"What happened, who's hurt Carly" A voice said running in to the hospital that Freddie was in. Carly was talking with Harper from the TV band. They kept in touch so Carly called and told him. "Who are you and nice six pack" He was pointing to Reuben.

"Sup soda bottle nose. Are your roosters dancin'? See ya at the ketchup factory, Bubbleface" Rueben said.

"Reuben what did I say about the Reuben-ese" Sam said

"He said hello goodbye" Harper said.

"How did you know"

"I know those words anywhere. Reuben it is your old buddy Harpie"

"Harpie" Reuben asked.

"Hi" Then they did there 'secret' hand shake. Well if it was a secret it aint a secret any more.

"Let's go catch up" Reuben said

"But what about Freddie"

"Sam is okay here with her boyfriend. Right Sam" Reuben said

"Yea you go catch up" Sam said.

"I don't trust you here with Freddie by yourself" Harper said.

"Look" Sam said pointing at the door see though hole so the doctors can see the patient so they don't scare them Spencer was looking' through and waved because he know they saw him. "Were not alone"

"Okay let's go" They left.

"Finally they left" They said at the same time. They started talking and wouldn't stop.

A\N:I know that this is a small chapter but I have writers block email me about any thing you want me to put in the story and I will try.


	11. Freddie's out of the hospital

It have been 2 weeks sence Sam has seen freddie because the doctors have to take tests and they are spending almost every second with him.

"Freddie i have some news" One of the three doctors that were in there said. "You can get out of here tomorrow. Right now your girlfriend is here...well accualy she never left" Freddie laughed.

"Hey Sam the doctors said you never left the haspital" Freddie said.

"No the pincapal called my mom every day and every day i wasn't there they added a detention now i am up to 2 weeks worth of detentions"

"Wow" Freddie said

"I know"

"So guess what"

"What"

"They are letting me out tomorrow"

"Great. But i have some bad news"

"What"

"I told Reuben that once you come out i will go back to dating him"

"It's okay i will be fine"

"Good" She was about to leave when she turned around, "um... Freddie i love you"

"I love you to"

THE NEXT DAY

"Okay Freddie let's get you out of here" One of the doctors said.

"Finally"


	12. Reuben's new girl

At school Sam and Reuben were talking let's see what they were saying

"Hey Rueben i need to talk to you" Sam said taking him to the bench.

"Sure"

"Okay you know Freddie is getting out of the hospital today i know i said that i would get back to getter with you when Freddie got out i was wondering if i can get back to getter with Freddie"

"Sure i have already found someone new"

"Reubie, Reubie" A voise said behind Sam. It was non other than Shannon.

"Why is she calling you Reubie" Sam asked.

"She is my new...girlfriend"

"Well congrats"

"Thanks..and hey congrats to Freddie for getting out of the hospital"

"Okay"

2 Hours later

"I'm out of the hospital" Freddie said.

"Hey baby" Sam said. Then she and Freddie started making out. Than Mrs. Briggs walked by them and saw them making out.

"Samantha and Fredward public display of efection. Aww... to the princapals office now"

"Whatever" Sam said

"It was worth it"

"Aww baby"

At the princapals office.

"Sam what are we going to do with you. You get in troble from left to right"

"I think you should supend her she needs to learn her lesson" Freddie said.

"Where are you going with this" Sam wisperded near Freddie.

"Hang on" Freddie said.

"Yes i will and so will you you both are supended one week"

They left.

"Thats where i was going with it" Freddie said

"Let's go to your house we will be alone" Sam said

"Okay" Freddie said with a smirk


	13. Mrs Benson talks

Sam open Freddie's apartment door and said"Where's the fire"

"What fire" Freddie asked

"You sent me a text saying that you house was on fire"

"I didn't"

"I did" A voise said from a dark hall way they both turned to the voise it was mrs. benson

"Mrs. Benson why"

"Yeah why mom"

"Because when Sam pushed mout of the car it made me relize what i took from you when I broke you up. I took the love the trust and I am realy sorry. When Sam pushed me out it wasn't because...well partly because she was mad but all so she did it because she loves you. And I am sorry"

"It's okay Mrs. Benson. Um... I don't think now is the time to tell you Freddie and I got supended"

"That dependes on what you did" Mrs. Benson said with her eyebrows raised.

"PDE" Freddie said

"What" Mrs. benson said.

"Public display of efection" Sam said.

"Okay I will take a shower you can stay if you want Sam"

"Wow you didn't call me Samantha that is a first"

"Do you want to watch the teah channel with me" Freddie asked

"You are a dork" Freddie looked offanded."But your my dork" He look as offended."And Freddie I have to tell you something"

--

"Man I feel bad for Freddie he and Sam were supeded for one week" Carly told Jake krandell her boyfriend.

"They are fine right now they are probable kissing and nobody's home"

"Okay" Carly said.


	14. Sam is leaving

"What is it" Freddie asked.

"I am a vegitan" Sam said.

"Hey Sam Are you keeping something from me. I feel like you have a secret a secret that will tear us apart" Freddie said.

"I am going to new york"

"WHAT AND WHEN DID YOU PLAN ON TELLING ME"

"I just did. Listen to me my dad is finaly talking to us so I said i would go to New York with him I miss him"

"I understand and I promise I will be right here for you"

"That's just it my dad is friends with your dad he knows where he is. If you want you can come and see him and stay with him while I am in New York and if you go we will be in New York" Sam said.

"I Don't know give me a minute"

--

KNOCK KNOCK

"Dad" Carly said after she asnswerd the door.

"Dad" Spencer said after Carly yelled it.

"What are you doing here" Carly asked.

"I am here because I am going to France and I was wondering if you would like to come with me for a couple months" Mr. Shay said.

"I don't know give me a munite" Spencer and Carly said in unsien. "Cool" They said together again.


	15. Authers note Sorry

I want to thank you for all the reviews and for people reading if you have an idea for anything, new storys, new chapters, new adventers, new ideas.

People who reviewed

Seddielover

mimishiku

4everyoung

mimishiku

Alearts

4everyoung

KA1JAMES


	16. The four friends make there disitions

Freddie was pacing wondering if he should go to New York with Sam. Hey it looks like he came up with a answer lets see what he said enjoy.

"Hey Sam isn't my dad in the war" Freddie asked.

"He was but he snuck away. There are cops looking for him, but what happend was he heard that if you sneak away until your time is up and you come back the day that you were saposed to leave thay let you go and won't tell you to come back" Sam said.

"Okay I will go to New York with you" After he said that they peaked each other on the lips and hugged.

"This will be a great adventure. A great prefect addventure" Sam said.

"Yes it will"

--

"I will have to ask my friends if it is okay I leave for a while" Carly said. "Sam Freddie can you come here. Please"

"What up Carls. Who's the dude" Sam asked.

"What Sam and I were talking about our summer plans"

"I hope those plans don't inalve me because this is my dad he is here to take me and Spencer to paris" Carly said.

"Hey that's great" Sam said.

"What that was rude"

"No you don't understand Sam and I are going to New York to see her dad. He is finally talking to her so we want to see him" Freddie said.

"Great. This will be a great adventure for all of us" Carly said.

"Weird that is the same thing Sam said" Freddie said.

"Sam, Freddie have fun in New York"

"You have fun in Paris" Sam and Freddie said at the same time.


	17. Freddie meets Frankie

They all got on to a plane Sam and Freddie went to New York. Carly and Spencer went to Paris. Sam was sharing some memories with him from before he left.

_flashback_

_"Hey Daddy" 5 year old Sam said._

_"Hey pumpkin. How are you" Her dad said._

_"Good. I love you you are the best daddy ever"_

_"You are the best little girl ever"_

_end of flashback_

"I can't wait until i meet your Dad he seems cool"

"He was awsome. I loved him I can't wait to see how he has been"

After six hours we landed. They got off and when in to his naiborhood. They stopped in front of a big mantion.

"Your dad lives in this big mantion"

"No he lives over there"

"Oh i thought he wasn't..." he looked over and shut his mouth it was a bigger mantion. "Wow thats big"

"Hmmm...It looked bigger in the picture" They knocked on the door.

"Who are you" Her dad said at Sam.

"Daddy"

"Are you my princess"

"Daddy not in front of my boyfriend"

"You are Freddie right"

"Yes sir"

"A boyfriend with manners. Nice one, and call me Frankie"

"Okay Frankie"

"Hey Frank who is at the door" A voice said from inside the house.

"Is that my dad"

"Yes hey Drake Freddie is here"

"Awsome hey son"

"How has it been"

"Good mom is still crazy"

"I love it when your mom goes crazy it makes her cute" He said.

"Eww" Freddie and Sam said at the same time.

"Come in you guys" Frankie said.


	18. The paris hotel

Carly and Spencer got off the plane looked around and liked what they saw.

"Wow this place is beautiful"

"Yea dad I love it"

"You will stay there at the Chomalee" **A/N: (Co-ma-lee) That is how ou pronouce it. I just made that up.**

"Awsome that looks beautiful" Carly said.

"Lets go check it out" They walked in and it was so fancy and beautiful all though the lobby didn't compare with the room. it had three beds two bathrooms and four closets. Enough room we could have Aondray the giant fit in to it. It was awsome, beautiful, nice, big and more I could get used to this.

**A/N: I won't be spending to much time on Carly and Spencer I will be mostaly with Freddie and Sam. They are in a dramatic chapter in there relationship.**


	19. The preagnecy

Sam and Freddie went in to the house and they went up the stairs and got lost it was a big house. So Sam picked up the Her phone called her dad. She put it on the speaker phone.

"Freddie and I are lost" Sam said on the phone.

"Where are you. Look at the closest door. What is the name on the door" He said back.

"Uhh...Freddie and Sam"

"Are you seriously going to let me and Freddie stay in the same room"

"Do you really think that I am that ideotic. Go in to the room There are two doors. Choose one and give the other one to Fredward"

"Freddie" Freddie said for the fist time sence she called Frankie

"Whatever. See you after you get unpacked princess" She hung up.

"I will have this room and you can have the other one"

"Great see you in a minute. Love you" Freddie said.

"Love you too" They got unpacked and Freddie went in to Sam's room.

"Hey babe" Freddie said and gave her a peak on the lips. He noticed that she looked nervese. "Is something wrong"

"Yea I have a secert i've been keeping sence I broke up with Jonah"

"That was like five months ago"

"Yea I did something that was really bad"

"What is it" He sighed. "What did you brake"

"It isn't what I broke it is what is going to brake"

"Oh no your not..."

"Yes I am prangnet"

"Oh no this is bad...But I want you to know I will be here every step of the way"

"Thanks"

"You do know you need to tell Carly your parents alot of people"

"I know I will tell my dad tonight....I will tell everyone else when we get back"

"When did you find this out"

"A week ago"

"Okay i will be here for you"

"Thanks" They went down stairs sat down the parents. "Dad I am..." She took a deep breath. "...Preagnet" The parents jaws dropped.

"THAT'S IT I LET YOUR BOYFRIEND STAY BUT I WANT HIM OUT I DON'T WANT TO HAVE THE BOY THAT GOT MY BABY PREAGNET HERE"

"Daddy my exboyfriend Jonah did it. Freddie didn't know until two minutes ago. I found out a week ago"

"Sorry but i blow up like that alot"

"It's okay I would have done that same thing" Freddie said.


	20. Sam in troble

Sam and Freddie were in bed Freddie couldn't sleep because of what he just heard it was a big shock.

"I love her and I will be there for her every step of the way" He said to himself.

"And I love you two" A voice said behind him. He turned around and there there was Sam. He jumped becuase he didn't know Sam had just walked in. "Oh sorry did I stardle you. I didn't mean to give you a hart attack"

"It's okay. I love your heart attacks"

"Ha ha. I can't sleep"

"I can't ether"

"If you don't want to be with me anymore because of my baby I understand"

"I love you and i promised I would be here every second that is exactaly where I am going to be"

"Thank you so much. After I had sex he cheated on me like the day after so I don't want that hell god near me"

"I won't let him near you baby you are mine and only mine"

"Thanks hunny"

"Any....." They heard a knock at the door. "I got it"

"Okay. I will go to bed"

"Okay sweet dreams" They gave each other a peak on the lips. Freddie opend the door and standing there was Gibby holding a gun up to Freddie's Face.

"I have come for Sam"

"No you arn't going to take her from me she's mine" Freddie said than he gave Gibby a punch in the nose. _'I think I broke more than his nose. whoops' _Freddie thought. He closed the door and went back to his room and slamed the door. Sam heard it. She knows that he only gets mad when some thing bad, really bad happens. _'I better go see what happend' _She thought. She left her room and knocked on his door.

"Come in" Freddie said.

"I heard a door slam what happend" She said that in a calmed voice but in side she was screaming what happend.

"Come sit down i really need to tell you something" She sat down on the bed and she put her head on his sholder and put his arm around her waist. After 30 seconds Than after five minutes of worringthey fell asleep. Drake was going on his usual round to make sure every one was safe and asleep. He opened Freddie's door and found them like that and went to got finish what he was doing than tell Frankie. 7 hours later.

"Hey you guys I said no sleeping together" Frankie said as a joke.

"Hu" Freddie said ten seconds after Sam said it.

"Time for breakfast"

"Finally" Sam said while she was getting up.


	21. Sam and Freddie go home

Sam and Freddie were sitting at the table eating nervously and Drake noticed.

"Okay whats wrong" Drake asked.

"What what nothings wrong nothing at all. We are all okay" Freddie said really fast. Drake heard that once the day before he went to Iraq.

"Okay now I know somethings up. I heard that once right be for I went I Iraq. Whats the problem"

"Okay daddy Mr. Benson. I told my mom about the preagnetcy i gave her Jonah's number in case I can't reach him she can help. Okay so I gave her the number and when I told her about it she called Jonah and yelled at him. Last night Gibby Jonah's partner or something came for me. Freddie punched him in the nose. Freddie thinks he broke more than Gibby's nose" Sam said in a calm voice.

"Okay that is it sorry baby but now that Jonah knows were you are you got to go home it is a safety procation for you Freddie me and Drake"

"I get it"

"Come on Baby let's go pack up"

"I don't feel safe by myself"

"I will be in there with you"

"Okay thanks"


	22. Death and missing tiara's

Mrs. Puckette's POV. Back when Sam told her about the pragentcy."No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no" There is nothing on T.V. I wish my boyfriend will get home. The phone rang. "Hello.....What....Jonah really......Oh my god" My baby is preagnet. I will Jonah and give a piease of me. "Jonah you ideot you got my baby Sam preagnet. You come come with 300 feet of her I will kill you myself" She hung up. About 9 hours later someone knocked on the door. Who is that i don't want to see anyone right now. I answered BAM,BAM. I fell to the ground. Then will came in and called 911.

--- Sam's POV

"Mom were back" Freddie said as we walked in the door of his his mom came and hugged me.

"Okay....Mrs. Benson......you know I love you.....but can you..... let go ......of your death hold" I said gasping between some words.

"Sorry....I just....Heard about....your mom" She said in the middle of her crying.

"What are you talking about I talked to her like ten hours ago. Nothing can happen in ten hours" It was true i had just talked to her.

"Oh you didn't hear Gibby killed her"

"WHAT"

"Oh Sam hunny I am sorry" Freddie said.

"Freddie I......Don't.....Don't" I couldn't speak because i was crying. "I don't feel safe alone" I didn't, i mean Jonah is after me. "Can I sleep in your room with you"

"Sure"

"Will you come with me to pack some stuff"

"Of course" We walked in to my housethan in my room and I screamed.

"What Sam are you okay" Freddie said. He said running in to my room.

"The tiara.....it's...it's gone" He look over and the top was open and the head gear was gone.


	23. Breaking news

Sam's POV

"Hunny everything is going to be all " He said

"What" I asked

"I took it"

"Why"

"I got it cleaned so it will shine more than it needs to"

"Okay I want to watch t.v. We will get it later"

"We have to pick it up by eieght or it will be locked in a store where everyone will see it"

"Stop it"

"Fine" I turned the t.v. on and I sat down Freddie sat down next to me and put his arm around me.

**BREAKING NEWS**

Breacking news Jonah Brown, Gibby White, and Jaremy Black confesed to a murder of Mrs. Pukette in Las Vages. They were taken to a Las Vages Fedral prison. There going in to the judge tomorrow.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"OMG" I yelled

"Something tells me we are going to Vegas"

"Du. Lets go"

"Sweet


	24. Fights and birthday party

Sam was getting packed with Freddie by her side. What Sam didn't know is that Freddie thinks Sam forgot his birthday and is hurting inside. But what Freddie doesn't know is the surprise party that is going on at his house. "Okay I am ready. I want to tell Carly first you sit on the couch while I call her" She dialed Carly's number. Carly answered her phone.

Carly: Hello

Sam: Hey Freddie and I are going to Vegas. So I just finished packing and we are heading to his house to pack.

Carly: Okay

Sam thought Carly hung up. "I can't believe you forgot my birthday" He blurted out on accident.

"I forgot your birthday. I am so sorry baby it's just so much things have been happening right now I have a lot on my mind"

"You can go to Vegas without me"

"No" She yelled but he already shut the door. She ran after him. He ran out of the plaza she was still after him she was faster so she caught up with him. "You march...you butt....backl in to that... building Freddie" She damanded between gasps of breath.

"Fine" They went back. The opened the house door and.

"Surprize"

"Did you guys remeber my birthday"

"No we all forgot Sam was the one who reminded us" Mrs. Benson spoke up.

"Sorry I yelled at you Sam"

"I told you I would call Carly. She is here she was sapposed to inform every one we were coming over"

"Thanks for all of this"

"Sure thing baby. Now let's get this party started" Everyone stared danceing eating just have so much fun that day was Freddie's second favorite day. The first was the day he and Sam got together.


	25. iWas pushed in to a table

Sam's POV

The next day i woke up with a headache. "What happened last night?"

"You were dancing with me and Valiery pushed you out of the way and you hit your head on the table. The doctor said that there was no head trama, just give you your sleep and you will wake up on your open." I was confused. He smiled. "I don't know why shewas there in the first place."

"Speaking of place where am I?" I asked.

"My room. You have been in here for about three days."

"Oh, so I am in your room?" He nodded. I smirked. He cought on. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my lips, then he made his way down to my neck. He found my sweet spot and I let out a moan then we heard some one clear there throught and looked standing there was Carly.

"So thee first thing you do after you wake up from a three day nap is kiss your boyfriend then tell your best friend your alive."  
"Sorry. All I could think about was the fact that I was in Freddie's room." I smiled. She smirked, and left.


End file.
